


So This Is Where You Fell

by Telesilla



Series: This Is My Kingdom Come [4]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Baseball, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Posey's a catcher and and Posey's a control freak and it's Posey's team and when Posey says "down" all you do is ask, "how low?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Where You Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags. This involves dubious consent, so if that's not your thing, you might want to give this a miss. See the end notes for more.

_August 3, 2012_  
 _@ Rockies_  
 _W 16-4_

When Posey looks at Madison and says, "you ever been fucked, boy?" Madison stares down at the white tiles of the shower room floor and shakes his head. It's stupid because Madison's not that much younger than Posey and he's got a ring too, fuck you very much. So where the hell does Buster Posey get off calling him boy?

But Posey's a catcher and and Posey's a control freak and it's Posey's team and when Posey says "down" all you do is ask, "how low?"

Madison knows damn well that there's no one around and that Posey probably arranged it that way. He's also extremely aware that he's stark naked and dripping wet.

Oh, and he's getting hard.

"No," Posey says firmly. "Keep your hands at your sides."

Biting his lip, Madison stops trying to cover himself up. He's always felt ungainly and this just makes it worse. Posey makes him feel like a rook again and he finds himself wondering why Posey didn't do this back then. 

"Why now?" he asks before he can stop himself, because it's been a couple of years, even more when you take their time in Fresno into account. "Why not back when...."

"Shut up." Posey doesn't yell or even raise his voice, but the simple way he says it, like there's no doubt in his mind that Madison will obey, makes it much more effective.

"I don't owe you an answer and you don't get to ask the questions around here, but...." Posey trails off and waits, but Madison's learned his lesson and says nothing.

"But, you'll get a freebie here. I'm done with Belt and anyway, we had to give Pence something." Posey walks further into the room, and Madison's got two, maybe three, inches and at least twenty pounds on him, but he feels small as Posey circles around him. "So I've got some time on my hands."

Posey does a full 360 and then keeps moving until he's right behind Madison. When he speaks, his voice is quiet and steady. "Here's how it's going to be. I'm going to spend a few days evaluating you and then I'll start up a training program." Madison swallows hard, pretty sure Posey's not talking about pitching.

"You're my pitcher and I won't do anything that you can't pitch through. It'll hurt and be humiliating and there's a steep learning curve, but you will be able to pitch every time you're up in the rotation."

Madison almost jumps when Posey puts a heavy hand on his shoulder. "If you think anything I'm doing will keep you from pitching, you tell me. Me, do you understand? Not Boch, not Rags, not a trainer, not anyone but me. Got it?"

"Yeah," Madison says. His voice cracks a little and he clears his throat.

"Good. And don't think you can go out there and get any anyone to help you. Don't think you can go out there and get anyone to protect you from me. Because you can't. You're mine until I let you go. Got it?"

"Yeah."

Posey grips him hard and Madison imagines bruises springing up on his shoulder from Posey's fingers. "Don't move."

It's hard to remember the order when Posey reaches around with his other hand and closes it around Madison's cock. His hand is rough and the little bit of water still on Madison's cock isn't anywhere near enough, so it hurts like fuck as Posey jacks him hard. There's something weirdly impersonal about it; Madison's pretty sure Posey isn't doing this for Madison's benefit.

Not that it matters. All it takes is a few of those rough, brisk strokes before Madison grunts and gives it up, coming all over Posey's hand, the tile floor and his own thighs. His face burns because he shouldn't like this; it shouldn't feel this good and yet even after he's done coming, he's still stunned and breathless.

Before Madison can even recover, Posey's messing with his junk and....

"Ow, fuck!" Madison looks down to see Posey's big hands stuffing Madison's dick into this...thing. It's a little stretchy, but it's still really tight around his dick and there's a piece of fucking plastic or something separating his balls and.... And the weirdest, scariest thing about a truly weird and scary situation is that Posey doesn't even have to look at what he's doing. Like shoving someone's goddam dick into a torture device is something he does all the time.

"Don't be such a fucking baby," Posey says. There's a clicking sound and Madison stares at the tiny padlock. This thing _locks_ on? "It could be a lot worse; I have ones made out of hard plastic or even metal."

"What is it?"

"Jesus, you're a stupid fuck. What do you think it is?" Posey curls his hand around Madison's cock and balls and squeezes hard. As Madison whimpers and squirms, Posey keeps talking. "These are mine and mine alone. You only come when I want you to, so this will keep you from getting any ideas about doing it yourself. Got it?"

Madison has a feeling he's going to get pretty tired of hearing Posey ask that, but he already knows to answer. "Yeah."

Instead of a reply, Posey gives Madison a good hard shove to the small of his back. Madison almost falls, but steadies himself just in time. "Down," Posey says. "On your knees facing me."

Madison doesn't want to kneel. He doesn't want to be here. He wants to grab Posey, beat the ever living shit out of him, take the key for this fucking thing on his dick and leave Posey in a battered bloody heap on the shower room floor. But it's Posey and Posey's right; there's no one who can protect Madison now.

He turns and goes down on his knees.

Posey's still in his uni and Madison is pretty sure that the bulge in front of his pants is just his cup, but still, he has a pretty good idea what Posey wants. He licks his lip, more a nervous gesture than a come on, and Posey laughs. "God, you really want it bad, don't you?"

That hot burn is back and even though Madison is sporting his usual player's tan, he knows that the blush is visible on the pale skin of his neck and chest.

"If you think you've earned the right to suck me off, you're sadly mistaken." Posey pulls a couple of things out of his pocket and tosses them on the floor in front of Madison. "That's why you're on your knees, boy."

The small bottle of lube makes it pretty obvious what the other thing is. Madison's never actually seen a real butt plug, just stuff online, but he's looking at one now. It's not huge, a little thicker than his thumb at the widest point, but still, it's a butt plug and he knows exactly what Posey wants him to do with it.

When Madison doesn't do it, Posey leans down and, almost causally, slaps Madison hard enough to throw him off balance. Madison braces himself on one hand and spits out blood from his split lip onto the white tile in front of him.

"Oh, isn't that pretty." Posey stares at the blood on the floor for a long moment and Madison can feel the short hair on the back of his neck stand up. This is bad. This is really really bad.

When Posey blinks and shakes his head a little, returning his attention to Madison, Madison is back on his knees. Before Posey can say anything, he reaches for the bottle of lube and flips the cap open, because right now he'll do whatever it takes to get out of here. He knows a little about anal sex, but he's never done it, never had it done to him, so he's not quite sure what he's supposed to do here.

Posey rolls his eyes and when he speaks it with the kind of slow, patronizing patience you use with a toddler. "Put some lube on your fingers, stuff your fingers up your ass until you've loosened up a little and then shove that plug in." He taps his foot. "And I haven't got all day. So get it done before I let everyone back in here."

Madison's touched himself a little, once even tried to work a finger in using spit. It wasn't comfortable and it made him feel really weird, so he never tried it again. Doing it now, here, like this...he's not sure he can. But he's got a pretty good feeling that Posey doesn't care about what Madison thinks he can or can't do. He's also pretty sure that Posey would like everyone to see Madison on the floor like his, fingers up his own ass. Madison would very much like to avoid giving him that chance.

So he squirts a bunch of lube onto a finger and reaches between his legs. He knows he looks ridiculous, and just like that he remembers Posey saying something about Belt. Gritting his teeth, Madison pushes his finger up inside his ass; he can't look any worse than Belt did. It hurts and it still feels weird but the little twist in his stomach isn't nausea. It's something else, something like what he felt when Posey gave him that first order. Madison does his best to ignore the feeling and just get it done, even if he has to rush it.

Posey's looking even more impatient and in spite of the discomfort he's still feeling, Madison twists his finger one more time and then reaches for the butt plug. He drips lube on it and then reaches back and, fuck, it feels a hell of a lot bigger than it looks. Madison can't help a sharp gasp of pain as he tries to push it in.

"Does it really hurt?" Posey asks. "Or are you just making a big thing out of nothing?"

"It fucking hurts," Madison says with a glare. Glaring at Posey probably isn't a good idea, but Posey just laughs.

"Oh good. I like a nice tight ass."

Madison swallows hard and closes his eyes, trying not to think about what he's seen of Posey in the shower. Posey's _hung_ and the idea of Posey fucking him is terrifying. Even as he thinks it, he pushes the plug in hard, probably harder than he should have. It's all the way in, but it hurts enough that he's back to balancing himself on the floor with a hand while he pants and swears.

"It's a good thing I've got some self-discipline," Posey says and Madison can't hear a trace of irony in his voice. "It'd be a shame if I rushed it and took you now." Posey steps forward, close enough that Madison can see his shoes. He keeps his eye on them, concentrating on the Under Armour logo to keep himself from screaming or lashing out at Posey, or, even worse, crying.

"Eyes up, Bumgarner," Posey snaps and Madison looks up. "You can take the plug out any time after you get up to your room, but the one I'm using on you later will be bigger so you might want to keep that one in for a while." He nudges Madison's dick with the toe of his shoe. "This, on the other hand, stays on. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good, boy." Posey reaches down and pats Madison on the cheek. "Now thank me and then we're done for now."

"What?"

"I want you to thank me," Posey says, like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Madison opens his mouth but the words aren't there. There are other words there but he knows better than to call Posey a sick motherfucker and demand that he leave Madison alone.

Posey sighs, a heavy put upon sigh. "I said I'd train you, so...." He backhands Madison again, same side of his face, but this time Madison saw the movement of his hand and was braced for it.

"Thank you for taking me in hand, Buster." Posey says.

Madison's face is aching, there's more blood in his mouth, the plug in his ass hurts like hell and he's acutely aware of the contraption locked on his dick. "Thank you," he says. "For taking me in hand, Buster."

What hurts more than anything, he realizes as he watches Posey leave, is how sincere he sounded. It was almost like he meant what he was saying.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back some friend and I wrote serveral fics set in a universe we called [Chiaroscuro](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/chiaroscuro). It's not Mirror AU or a BDSM AU, it's simply a setting for us to write fucked up versions of our favorite characters. My definition of the universe goes a little like this: attractive people having hot, cruel, kinky sex in the context of dysfunctional power exchange relationships. 
> 
> Many thanks to Darkrose, not only for looking this over for me, but also for writing Chiaroscuro fic with me back in the day. 
> 
> Written for the Virginity/Celibacy square on my Kink Bingo card. The title for this fic came from "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons. The thing Posey uses on Madison is a silicone chastity device called [The Boy Trainer](http://www.mr-s-leather.com/CB071/the-boy-trainer.html) (incredibly NFSW link).


End file.
